Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past
Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past is the first game of the Plazma Burst Series, released on March 24, 2009. It introduces the plot, setting and story of the game but vaguely talks about the character's origins and what their mission is. Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past introduces two of main heroes. Plot Before the Game The story takes place after the enslavement of mankind. The Marine and Noir Lime meet up at a Civil Security Detention Cell and escape. Scientists send the two packed with tons of weaponry to alter the gloomy future, one problem: They are at the right time, but at the wrong place, a planet that resembles the Moon. During the Game The Marine infiltrates the a base guarded by soldiers while Noir Lime gathers a Mobile rO81-CS and looks for the teleport. The two meet up after the Marine goes through many intense battles. They fight off drones while driving to a Falkok base where Noir Lime believes an inter-planetary shuttle is. Eventually, they come across a door and Noir Lime must find the switch that opens the door. He succeeds and waits for the Marine to finish off the remaining Falkoks. The two come across a large and massive door, upon opening it there is a Giant Robot. Noir Lime charges and is badly wounded. The Marine retreats but finds one flaw in the room in destroys the robot. The wounded Noir Lime begs the Marine to leave him and he does. The Marine knows they will see each other again and says, "I do not say farewell". Protagonists The Marine The Marine is the first and main character to appear in the game. He is aerobic and a skilled assassin and marksman. The Marine only talks to Noir Lime. Noir Lime Noir Lime is the second character introduced in the game. He is playable in a couple levels near the end of the game. He talks to the Marine a lot at the end of the game and carries the Rapid Fire SMG. Antagonists All of the antagonists are fighting each other for control of the planet. Human Soldiers The Humans are the main villians in the game. They wear blue and dark blue (navy blue-ish) and are similiar to the Civil Security, strong in numbers. They carry the same weapons as the Marine. Near the mid-beginning of Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past, they wear protective helmets with red, green and yellow visors, similiar to the Marine's white helmet. Androids The Androids come in two fashions, yellow or gray, gray being the more powerful and yellow the most common. They are normally equipped with Rocket Launchers and Plazma Guns. However, the Plazma Gun is like a machine gun, though not very accurate. Falkoks The Falkoks are an advanced species with the more upgraded weapons. Falkoks have jetpacks and come in red or tan. The tan version has more health, luckily, it is only in one level, three of them there total. The red Falkok mainly uses the Plazma Gun and has weak armour on its' legs. The Falkoks owned the only inter-planetary ship until the Marine stole it. They also had a Giant Robot to defend it which injured Noir Lime. Legacy The game was very popular and encouraged Eric Gurt to make a sequel and multiplayer. The Falkoks were also a favorite antagonist among fans and Eric Gurt added it as a skin in Plazma Burst 2.